The Vanguard Realm
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: In the Vanguard Realm, there lives three powerful kingdoms : Royal Paladin, Kagero and the evil Shadow Paladin. After Neo Nectar kingdom is attacked by Ren the evil king of Shadow Paladin, Misaki and the princess is forced to flee to a kingdom called Kagero. There, they met a Kagero king, Kai Toshiki. The problem is Ren is once his closest friend. Helping them means fighting Ren.
1. Chapter 1

**You're probably know my OC Kasumi Oichikawa. From my first story. **

**Summary : In Vanguard realm, there's lives three powerful kingdom that is, Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow ****Paladin. Every kingdom is ruled by one king. Aichi Sendou is the king of the Royal Paladin kingdom, Kai is the king of the Kagero kingdom while Ren is the evil king of the Shadow Paladin kingdom. Ren uses his powers and army to ruled weaker kingdoms like Neo Nectar, Bermuda, Granblue and more.**

* * *

Kasumi Oichikawa is a young princess from Neo Nectar Kingdom. The country is full of flowers and nature. Every day, its a peaceful everyday life for the royal family and the subjects. Misaki Tokura, a young woman dedicated her life to protect the kingdom and the princess. In short, she's Princess Kasumi's servant.

Misaki is a young gypsy who have the power to predict the future but not clearly with her Oracle Think Tank powers. She's from a royal family but ran away from home because she didn't want to live like a caged bird. She was found by Kasumi in a cold winter night under a tree. With the king's approval, Misaki can serve Kasumi repaying her gratitude.

Everything was normal until one day, a huge explosion occurs in the kingdom. People were running and screaming as the dark forces scattered everywhere killing and destroying everything in their way as they made their way to the castle.

" Milady!," Misaki called rushing to Kasumi. "Thank goodness you are alright," she said with relief holding Kasumi's hand.

" Misaki, what's going on?," Kasumi asked as everything around them shakes. " Don't tell me the castle's under attack?," she said gripping Misaki's dress.

"There's no time to explain. We need to get out of here," Misaki told her sternly. " The Shadow Paladin army have infiltrate the castle! If we keep staying here, we're trapped." Misaki pulled Kasumi's hand roughly as she made her way to the dungeon where the secret exit is.

" Let go of me Misaki!," Kasumi ordered trying to pull her hand away. " Why about my parents? We can't just leave them behind!" Despite Kasumi's struggles, Misaki still managed to hold her hands in her iron grip.

" They'll be fine!," she replied as she carefully navigate Kasumi through the dim lighted dungeon that have lighted only my torches. They could feel the ceiling above them shakes causes some dirt to fall on them. Misaki guided her to an empty wall. She then pushed it with all her might causing it to bulge.

" This tunnel will lead us out of here," Misaki told her as she held Kasumi's hand again. " Let's go. We've got nothing to lose." They started running after Misaki's close the wall back. After a few minutes of running, they finally saw a sunlight in front of them. When they got out of the tunnel, they found themselves in a forest.

" We need to run as far as we can away from them milady," Misaki told her.

" Why didn't we fight them Misaki? I can always summon my army with my cards," Kasumi replied bitterly. " You can always use yours to fight them too."

" I'm afraid they're too strong for us to handle milady. The only choice we have here is to run," Misaki said grabbing her hands as they started running.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki and Kasumi sat on a rock after hours of running. " Are you alright milady?," Misaki asked with concern. " We'll can always rest here a little bit longer before continue our jouney."

Kasumi stares at Misaki and bit her lips. " I'm alright. But where are we right now anywhere? We're lost in this forest of death without food and shelter. Plus, it's night and I'm getting cold!," Kasumi complained.

Misaki sighed and scratched her head. Both of them ran away and crossed the stream and rivers all day. Their dress was completely soak, torn and covered with dirt and mud. " I'm sorry milady," she said sadly. " I only wished I could protect you without putting us in this situation."

Kasumi looks at her. She feel bad and wished to take back her words just now. " You did a great job Misaki. Both of us are still alive right?," she said to her grinning.

Misaki smiled. She felt so glad to see the princess finally able to smile. She also blamed herself for putting her in this situation. But then, something caught her eyes. She saw lights, a small dim light shining in the distance. " Is it me or I just see lights in the distance," she said to Kasumi as she squinted her eyes.

Kasumi quickly turns her direction to where Misaki was looking. " No, I see it too! I think it's a village a big one! It's like a town!" she exclaimed. " Oh look, there's a castle over there too." Misaki and Kasumi cheers slapping each other hand happily.

" A castle. Great! I'm sure people there will help us if we tell them you're a princess," Misaki said with a smile. Both of them rushed quickly to the town towards the castle. It was late at night. No one can be seen on the street. It's like a ghost town. Only a small light are shining among the houses.

Misaki and Kasumi stood in front of the castle's door. Misaki knocked it hoping someone will answer her.

" Go away!," a male voice told them harshly from inside. " Didn't you know what time is it?! Go home!" Misaki and Kasumi looked at each other. Once again Misaki knocked the door.

" Sorry for bothering you this late at night," she said to him. " My name is Misaki Tokura and I'm here with the princess from Neo Nectar kingdom. Our kingdom was attacked by the Shadow Paladins. We've been wondering for hours trying to hide from them."

They heard the door bolted open. A young man clearly in his teenage years is standing in front of them. He have unfriendly look on his face. " What are you standing there for? Get in!," he said harshly. Kasumi and Misaki enter the castle quickly.

Kasumi look at the boy. He have fair skin with spiky brown hair. He have cold and narrow green eyes. " Just what I need. Another useless people coming for my help," he sigh. Kasumi is totally tickled off. Who does he guy is? Does he feel pity for them after what they've been through.

" Just who do you think you are?," Kasumi snapped. Misaki quickly holds her arm stopping her to approach him any further.

" You should address me 'Your majesty' or Sire," Kai smirks. " After all I'm the King of the Kagero kingdom." Misaki caught her breath.

" Are you Kai Toshiki? The youngest king to rule the Kagero kingdom?," Misaki asked in disbelief as Kai nodded.

Kai looks at them and place a hand under his chin thinking. After a few minutes thinking, he sighs and looks at them. " I've just made my decision," he said as Misaki and Kasumi listen carefully. " Leave this place and never return. I don't want any trouble. If I see your faces again, I've will throw you in the dungeon."

" The only thing I've ever gain from the Neo Nectar are herbs and spices for treatment and flavouring. I have no intention of helping the weak," he added harshly. Kasumi feel her heart stabbed when Kai insults her kingdom.

" But Your Majesty!," Misaki argued as Kai walks away. She needs to think of something fast. They need shelter and protection to protect themself from Shadown Paladin. Then, an idea popped in her head. " Wait!," Misaki called as Kai stops and turns to her. " I'll let you marry her! Kai Toshiki will you have Kasumi's hand in marriage?"

Kasumi didn't believe what she heard. Is Misaki nuts? " Misaki! Chotto matte! (Hold on a second) I never said I would marry this guy! Its…its insane!," Kasumi argued. Kai scratched his head and sigh.

" Fine, I'll marry her," Kai replied. Kasumi shake off Misaki's hand away and grabs Kai by his sleeve.

" You can't do this to me!," Kasumi argued as Kai gives her a chilling glare.

" I can and I will," he replies with a cold smile. " If you against it, you can leave."

" Misaki, let's get out of here. I can't marry this guy. He's rude and a total jerk," she said pointing at Kai. But Kai didn't offend by it and keep his cool and reserved expression.

" Milady how rude!," Misaki scolded her. " He's standing right here. Remember he's still a king and you should try to respect him." Kasumi sighs and stares at her beloved trusted servant._ Traitor_, she thought bitterly._ Why did she make me marry him so sudden?'_

* * *

**Hello guys what do you think of this chapter. Some romance game just give me an idea on this chapter. Haha..please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry if I make you late. I'm really busy these days because of exam, extra classes and tuition. Good thing I find time to update this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

While Misaki and Kasumi were still arguing, in the Neo Nectar kingdom, the castle along with the kingdom were finally under Ren's control. They fought like a day and no serious casualties. However for Neo Nectar, they lose many precious soldiers and their best men. The king and queen were brought to the throne room. Ren who was sitting on the throne greeted them with a menacing smile.

" My my...how unfortunate," Ren said in mocked despair. " Instead of using man power, you should use your deck power to defeat me." Ren chuckled as he enjoyed his triumphant victory. " Tch!," King Oichikawa glared at him. He didn't showed any signs of rebels because his daughter's safety was more important. Blaster Javalin entered the throne room climbed the altar and whispered something to Ren. His expression changed as he walked walked towards the king.

" I heard the royal family of Neo Nectar have a lovely daughter," he said coldly looking at the king and queen. When the king refused to answer, he grabbed him by his collar. " Where is she?," he demanded in cold murderous voice. "Answer me!" He looked troubled by this. If the princess seek help from any powerful kingdom like Royal Paladin, his chances of winning might be fifty-fifty.

" Tch have it your way! Guards! Throw these insignificant lowlife in the dungeon!," he ordered. Blaster Javelin nodded and lead the king and queen to the dungeon. When Ren was finally alone in the throne room, he took out one his card and said :

" Grim Reaper I summon you," he said as the card glowed into a bright light. In the next few second, Grim Reaper can be seen standing in front of him. " Yes my Lord," he said bowing down to Ren.

" Find the princess and kill her," he ordered. Grim Reaper nodded and quickly left the throne room. Ren rested on the throne hoping the princess haven't convinced any powerful kingdom against him. "If she went to Kagero territory, Kai probably kicked her out," he said to himself. " I know him too well. He hates people regardless of their status who would destroy peace in his kingdom. He hates weakling even she went to Royal Paladin…."

**Back to the Kagero Kingdom**

Kasumi was resting on a warm, comfortable king-size bed. Because she was Kai's so-called fiancé, if he ever admitted she is, he gave her a special room in the castle. It's a really big room decorated with blue curtains and expensive looking mat on the floor. There also a big bookcase leaning against the wall with a study table next to it. There was also a shower room in the room as well as the dressing chamber. He let his royal advisor Miwa Taishi to guide them towards their room. Miwa was really nice and warm person compare to Kai. Kasumi wondered how he even survived serving a rude king like that.

Kasumi took out her deck from her dress. She knew that only a royal family and the chosen ones were able to summon the warriors in the card. Now the cards have passed to her by her father who believed she can handle it well. She let a a sigh. She should have protect the kingdom with her skills not running away. Due to her exhaustion, Kasumi fall into a deep sleep.

In the next morning, Kasumi was woken up by a bright light shooting directly at her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Misaki was standing in front of the window tying the curtains allowing the sunshine shines the room. " Good morning milady," she said cheerfully. " I hope you have a good night sleep." Kasumi yawned lazily and stared at her. 'How the heck she's even keep her spirit up at times like this?,' she thought. Then, she noticed Misaki's dress was different and entirely clean.

" Where did you get that?," she asked curiously as Misaki sat next to her combing her long hair.

" Ah..this, Miwa gave it to me," she told her as Kasumi pointed at her new blue dress. " Pretty right?"

Kasumi nodded as she let Misaki combed her hair. After satisfied with Kasumi's appearance, Misaki walked towards the wardrobe and took out a fancy looking dress. " This is yours," she said with a smile. Kasumi's face turned green feeling disgusted. " Ewwww…it's pink!," she protested. " Other girls may like pink but I'm not like them!"

" This is not pink. It's maroon," Misaki insisted. " Now take your bath milady. I've prepared a hot water for you just now. Hurry before it's gets cold," she told her stopping their arguments from getting longer and worse Kasumi pouted and walked to the bathroom. At least a nice warm bath would calm her down.

After her bath, she have to wear the girly looking pink dress which Misaki persistently said it's a maroon. " I look like a doll," she said to herself. Misaki giggled as lead her downstairs to the throne room. When they got there, Kai was reading something while sitting on his throne. Instead of wearing what king's would wear, he choose to wear a blue shirt over black pants.

"Good morning Your Majesty," Misaki greeted her. She elbowed Kasumi's gently forcing her to greet him but instead she growled.

" Hnn…," Kai replied. He didn't bother to looked at them or even greeted them carefully. He was focusing something on the book. But that angered Kasumi. Why do she have to marry a jerk like him? He's not even bother to greet her! His FUTURE wife damn it!

" I can't stand you Kai Toshiki!," she blurted out. " How am I supposed to marry you if keep acting like a jerk?"Misaki's eye turned round and while ( anime style) when she heard that. What is milady doing?!

" You should say King Toshiki," he answered flatly and didn't bothered by what she said. " That does it!," she shouted. Feeling annoyed, Kasumi ran out of the castle." Milady wait!," Misaki called. Kai looked up from his book and stared at Misaki. He didn't even bother to chased after Kasumi." Tch! This is so troublesome," he mumbled to himself.

Then, Miwa appeared from the main door and greeted them. " Good morning guys!," he said cheerfully. " Ne…what's wrong with Princess Kasumi anyway? I ran into her a while ago. She looked pissed off. Kai, you sure didn't know how to handle woman properly all these years."

Kai looked away and give him 'I don't care' expression. Misaki chuckled and looked at Miwa. " Where did she run to Miwa," she asked.

Miwa scratched his head and think. " I think she might went to Dark Irregular Forest," he said. Kai's eyes widened when he heard that.

" Dark Irregular Forest?," he asked Miwa and stood up from his throne. He seem bothered about it.

" Yeah, don't worry the guardian won't harm her anyway,' Miwa said with a smile.

" Idiot! That because he knows everyone in this Kingdom already!," Kai snapped. " To him, Kasumi is an outsider….ahh…I'm wasting my time," he said as he ran towards the door.

" Wait, I'm coming with you!," Misaki called as she catch up with Kai.

" I hope the princess still in one piece when I get there," Kai thought. He can't risked any blood shedding in his kingdom.

* * *

**Please review guys on what you think of this chapter! Any thought is welcome Sayonara for now**


End file.
